


Tough Decisions

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran, Nik Kershaw (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Nick is faced with some tough decisions





	Tough Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set in 1995  
> Roger Taylor and Andrew Taylor are still in the band  
> The band are still managed by the Berrow brothers Paul and Michael while Nik Kershaw is still managed by Mickey Modern  
> In my story Roger, Andrew and John are identical triplets  
> Nik is still part of the limelight producing and writing songs for other artists  
> And to avoid confusion:  
> Kershaw: Nikki  
> Rhodes: Nick  
> Nick and Simon get called by their middle names if they get into trouble

**Never knowing what to say is as worse as than having a lot to say, Nick found that out the hard way when for the third time that week, his blonde-haired and emerald green eyes were plastered over ALMOST every newspaper yet again questioning the Brummie's sexuality. It was obvious to Nick that once he woke up, he was going to be in for the longest lecture he's ever had in his life, several minutes later the phone call Nick had been dreading arrived and with it came the angry voice of Paul Berrow**

**'James, you'd better get your fucking arse down to my office right this second'**

**Knowing it was better to listen to Paul instead of arguing with him, Nick got up and slipped on a pair of blue denim jeans and a plain white t-shirt, checking his front door was locked the 33 year old headed to the Rum Runner to face the wrath of the Berrow brothers. When he had finally arrived half an hour later, he couldn't help but feel nervous at what was about to happen**

**'Care to explain this James?' Paul asks throwing a copy of The Mirror down on to his desk showing him a picture of Nikki and Nick leaving a popular London nightclub holding hands**

**'We went out, had fun and got drunk' Nick answered bluntly**

**'James, this is not a joking matter, I've just had from phone call from Nikki Kershaw's manager saying that he was not impressed by his colleague's antics!'** **Paul exclaimed**

**'I didn't say it was a joking matter did I?' Nick questioned cringing at hearing his middle name being used**

**'James will you please take this seriously, we don't need this... Especially now' Michael snapped**

**'I am taking it seriously, so what I'm gay and in a relationship with Nikki Kershaw' Nick shrugged**

**'James you just don't get it do you?' Paul questioned**

**'No what I don't get is why you fuckers decided to drag me in here at 6 fucking am to give me a fucking lecture on the fucking papers running a story about me and my sexuality, something the bastards need to stop being so fucking nosy over' Nick explicated angrily**

**Seeing as Nick wasn't concerned about the story Paul decided to change tactics and asked 'James, put yourself in your band mates shoes, how do you think they would feel if they saw this story?**

**Having been left speechless by the question, Nick lowered his head and started to let several tears fall from his emerald green eyes, while also making the baby of Duran Duran think about his actions, Paul knew he was pushing his luck but when it came to Duran Duran, they had no choice but to be blunt and make them think about their decisions seeing as it would end up affecting the band and their loved ones**

**'Nick, I'm happy you and Nikki are in a relationship but these type of stories are affecting you, your band mates and Nikki and it's only going to get worse if you don't do something about it' Michael explains as Simon enters**

**====**

**Later that afternoon with Michael's words still roaming around in his head Nick sat down at his dining room table and chose to pen out his thoughts in an emotional letter, looking at the silver and gold plated promise ring Nikki had brought him two weeks into their relationship he began to write letting the words flow out like the Mississippi River on a calm day**

_**Dear Lads,** _

_**I know what I have say to goes further than what any pathetic faced newspaper story that's been printed about me and me sexuality over the past 15 years has to say, but here goes... Ever since I became friends with the Taylor triplets, I knew I wasn't like others around me, I had this feeling that I was different and at first I didn't want to act up on it, so pretended to be the person I knew everyone would be proud of... The keyboard player from Birmingham that fans would fall in love with in hoping that one day they would marry me, but when I met Nikki I knew all that was about to change... I knew I had to stop pretending being the person everybody wanted me to be and to start being myself whether people or the fans liked it or not... I know I should have admitted the truth at the start of our careers but I couldn't find a way to explain to you that I was gay, then the papers got hold of the story that I was in a relationship with Nikki Kershaw, a person who was 4 years older than me... I was told to ignore the papers which I did until Michael made me realise that these stories were affecting me and those who I love the most, the ones who have been there for me when I needed them... you guys, my friends, my family, my boyfriend, without any of you in my life I'd go nuts'** _

_**Love Nick** _

**After finishing the letter he got up and poured himself a malt scotch and set about doing the housework singing along to his boyfriend's Human Racing album before heading back to the Rum Runner to pass Michael and Paul the letter he had written, without stopping to say goodbye he walked out the door and headed straight for Nikki's house in Edgbaston. Back with Michael and Paul, they opened the letter and read what Nicky had wrote and feeling like the other Duran members should hear it, Paul got straight on the phone and organised a meeting for the next day**

**=====**

**The next morning saw the Duran lads all gathered at the Rum Runner, confused at why they were there and Nick wasn't, when Paul entered holding the letter**

**'Paul what's going on?' Roger asked looked confused**

**'And where's Nick?' Simon asked**

**'That's why you're here and Nick isn't. Yesterday me and Michael confronted Nick about certain stories about his sexuality being published in newspapers and how it was affecting him, you guys and Nikki' Paul explained passing Roger the letter to read 'so I decided to give you guys the day off mainly so** **you could get your head around this letter'**

**'That would explain why he left the office in tears yesterday then' Charlie piped up earning a nod of Paul.**

**The lads were thankful though that they were having the day off, it meant they could spend time with their families before returning to finish work on their upcoming album Thank You, Meanwhile back with Nick and Nikki, they were sorting the house out ready for when Nick moved in**

**'So you never did tell me how it went with your managers' Nikki replied making space in a spare set of drawers ready for Nick's clothes**

**'It went sorta alright, they made me realise how much these stories were affecting me, the band, you' Nick smiled**

**'Wow, wish mine went as well, Mickey gave me a right earful about my behaviour in public and how I was alienating my female fans... I told him I alienated them when I chose to stop making music, he wasn't impressed to say the least when I said that' Nikki sighed as Nick leant over to kiss him leaving red lipstick marks on his lips**

**Not bothering with finishing the task in hand the two lads stood near the soft bed and gazed adoringly into each other's eyes, several seconds later both lads found themselves under the duvet of their shared bed caressing each other and stopping at each other's stiff cocks, being as gentle as they could be they careful wrap their fingers around each other's erections and start stroking them until they both came, then Nikki cuddled up to Nick and fell to sleep.**

**====**

**A week had past since Nick's admittance and the lads found themselves sitting around Nikki's and Nick's dining table ready to ask Nick any questions they have but never getting the chance to ask them, as Nicky spoke up first**

**'Guys, I wanted to tell you, honestly I did but every time I found the right words to admit I was gay, I would get choked up and me mind would go automatically blank. Then when the papers got hold on the news that I was in a relationship with another man, I knew then I couldn't tell you guys and that I had to keep it quiet but gradually it got worse, I guess I was scared on how you would have reacted if I told I was gay instead of letting you finding out like this, then when Michael and Paul had a go at me, I realized that I needed to tell you guys but trying to find a way to tell you was near to enough impossible that's why I wrote the letter but I wanted to add something but got cold feet'**

**'Nicks we would have helped you deal with the papers, that's why we're here for, that's why Nikki is here for. Screw the papers, they can continue talking out their backsides, as they have been doing for years' Simon replied**

**'Nicks, whether you are gay or not, you're still you, you're still the blonde haired, emerald greened eyed lad from Birmingham who can play a keyboard or synthesizer... Nick you're still the same person we met back in 1973 but more stubborn like us and less cheeky like him' they Taylor triplets explained in unison pointing to Simon**

**'You guys sure do pick your moments to talk in unison' Simon smiled earning a nod off each Taylor**

**'I don't know what I would do without you guys, Si you taught me that even on a bad day good things can still happen, Rog you've always been a good listener and fucking great at giving advice, you're just not great at receiving advice, Tigs you can be the most stubborn bastard at times but it's your stubbornness that has got me to be who I am, the real me, Ands you've made me realise I need to express how I'm feeling more often, even if it includes going out and getting completely inebriated to forget all me troubles and Nikki you're the greatest person I have ever met, you've helped me see the good in a person while trying to avoid the bad in others' Nick explicated proudly**

**The rest of the day saw Duran Duran talking about their feelings and how Nick was planning to come out to the world as gay**


End file.
